


Havana

by LYBJsdx



Category: DYS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYBJsdx/pseuds/LYBJsdx
Summary: 第一人称怪
Relationships: 贤熙 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Havana

我其实并不算太喜欢人多的地方，一对一可以，三五知己可以，成群聚集我就想逃了。

不逃也可以，找个相对安静的地方自己干点儿自己的事情，有时候我也不知道自己想做什么，只是打发时间，却势利地希望我做的每一件事情都是有价值的，我看过的每一条微博都能不能变成一个新的创作题材，我刷过的每一条抖音都有没有可能变成一个新鲜的包袱，在舞台上呈现出来。

事实那是不可能的，我其实就是在给自己的焦虑找借口，说不上来为什么，可能是一会儿的演出内容还没有百分百掌握，怕失误。这儿对我来说毕竟意义不同，我早年以工作人员的身份在此工作过，现在以艺人的身份回来，虽然我知道当初跟我共事过的那批人大概率今天都不在现场，但是我还是会有些在意自己是否表现出色，一点小小的虚荣心希望能以此自证荣归故里，不可避免，也并不奇怪。

制作人理念很新，传统要抓，新潮也不能摒弃，我们单位老老少少能抓的都抓来了，除了相声，唱歌跳舞也都一起整上，导演也很有干劲，开会说到最后自己也很激动，有点儿打算拳打东方脚踢芒果的意思，当然，人没这么说出口，全是我胡思乱想。

这里是三号化妆间，“龄龙”、九南、秦霄贤和我被组成了一个“德云五月花”的小鲜肉组合，要一起在天津这个相声春晚表演，三号化妆间除了化妆也是我们的休息室。我们几个作为新生代中的新生代，自然少不了那些相声以外的才艺展示。

我相对敏感，人员一下来就察觉到其实除了我剩下四个都是二十多岁的正经年轻人，我一三旬老汉位列其中免不了吃力，好在歌舞不难，而且我竟然还成了唯一有舞蹈基础的。昨天彩排的时候底下坐了几个领导，和颜悦色看着我们演出，不时还跟着鼓个掌，我知道他们大概也是考虑我们的情绪，但是这么着实在太有小时候过年被家长拎出来表演节目的错觉了。

还有一小时正式录制，一直坐我旁边的张九南出去了，九龄九龙哥俩还在化妆，而我的手机也终于电量告急，不得不停下来休息了。

秦霄贤坐在我身边九南的位置上，凑过来问我刚才那个舞结尾pose是啥。那边化妆镜前站着的造型师正在给张九龄吹头发，吹风机的声有点儿大，我没听太清楚，主动靠近了一点示意他再说一遍。

他也着急往前凑，我也赶着往上送，距离测算系统迅速失灵，他唇缝里漏出的热气全喷我的耳朵上了。

他压着嗓子，声音听起来比平时还低，我俩都是东北人，他当着我从来不收敛家乡口音，但是外乡人听起来会觉得搞笑的东北话慢速低沉下来那味儿就不一样了，容易让人在思念家乡的同时情不自禁回想起一些令人羞耻的回忆。

我侧头边聚精会神听他说，边没忍住偷瞄了几眼正对着我的镜子，越过大楠挺拔的身姿，我看见我的耳朵全红了，像在滴血。

我没有办法，我只能强迫自己暂时不多想别的什么，回想着刚才导演跟我们说的去给他讲，我什么姿势，你什么姿势，你最后定格动作该是啥样。

啥呀？我咋一点儿印象都没有了呢？他站起来看着我比划，不好意思地笑着，扒拉自己耳朵，就是那种经常被姑娘们扛着大炮能拍出来的那种表情，羞涩，帅气，带着一点独属于少年的憨态可掬。

我无奈看他一眼，心里也很想敲敲他的脑子里都记着些什么，但还是耐心地又比划了一遍。秦霄贤又愣愣地看我一遍，干脆拉着我的手腕往外走，嘴上好言好语哀求，撒娇似的求我找个宽阔的地方全身实战演练给他看一遍。我们跑到化妆间外面的一条走廊，看着周围来往的工作人员感觉还是迈不开腿，干脆又往后台走了几步，灯光很暗，但是教他个舞蹈动作大概不难。

我们最后要转身再定格，我想着他的那部分动作活动手脚，没留神腰一扭，差点摔一跤。人在这种关头会紧急自救，大概他不扶我我也摔不下去，可是他扶了，手隔着我的黑色衬衫托着我的腰，也根本不管我的身体会不会因此发烫，因此想起他昨晚落在我腰间的那个吻。

我轻轻闭上眼睛，深呼吸凝神，站直了露出窘迫的微笑，自嘲说哎这年纪大了是不行啊，我这腰……

他看着我脸上全是欲言又止，我猜到他要说什么，在心里祈求他不要说出来，但是他好像读不懂我的暗示，自顾自把我扶稳，小声问我，是不是昨晚用力过猛了。

他看起来很有诚意，我却一阵头晕目眩，低低说没事，然后心想我完了，彻底完了。

他昨晚拉着我的手环着他的脖子，用他的嘴唇吻了我身体每一寸，低沉的声音在我耳边叫我把腿再分开点，拉着我的手腕按在枕头上，一遍又一遍抚摸我的腰……

我什么都想起来了，它们在我脑中不停打转，挥散不去。

哪壶不开提哪壶，谁说他傻，他分明很清楚怎样让我羞愤难当，再落一个无处倾泻的下场。

真有你的。

他前天晚上给我发消息问我明天要不要一起走，我答应了。很多人知道他跟何九华住楼上楼下，却不知道我家其实离他俩那小区也不算很远。

我想要不是何九华不去他也不一定来找我，秦霄贤跟我不一样，他总能在人群里如鱼得水，跟谁都能聊上两嘴。这点他跟何九华还有点像，我虽然不算很了解秦霄贤，但是我了解何九华，同类相吸，不难理解他们为什么能玩到一块儿。

托何九华的福，我也跟秦霄贤混得不错，想了想他大概是觉得明天开车去演播室还得一两个小时车程，路上无聊也是无聊，不如找个人搭伴聊两句，而我正苦于新车没挂牌照上不了高速，他愿意捎我一程我也求之不得。

第一天就是开会，分发任务下去练，大概试个装走个位，第二天就要录制，时间也赶得很紧。

节目组早问过我们是自己准备衣服还是他们来帮忙搭配，我衣服储备量够丰富，这种时候多是自己解决，节目组要求体现新潮时尚，但我们几个商量觉得毕竟是个春晚，还是不要搞得太花里胡哨得好，基础色调就订了黑色。

我带过来一件Louis Vuitton DNA的黑衬衫和一条Four Two Four的黑裤子，出门前搭配着试一下觉得看着死气沉沉，顺手拿了最近爱用的一条被粉丝戏称“大B链子”的项链戴在衣领外，巧妙地把它变成一款金属领结，锁链拴在脖子上，吊坠垂到胸口之上。

秦霄贤走过来，什么都没说，轻轻托着那个吊坠皱着眉看了看，然后很快又松开了，指尖无意从我的喉结顺着颈线往下滑，我不禁倒吸了口凉气。我脖子其实很敏感，谁都不知道，碰一下都会不舒服。

重不？他问我，全然不觉自己的动作亲昵得过分。

我说还行，不动声色把脖子缩回来一点，抬眸却撞见他瞧着我笑了笑，笑得有点儿玩味，让我想起来了以前在Discovery看到豹子捕杀一只梅花鹿的场景，豹子在步步逼近，梅花鹿撒开腿就跑，豹子没有任何犹豫撒腿就追，没一会儿就叼着梅花鹿的脖子撕咬起来。旁白说豹子胜券在握，悠然自得，但是很惊悚的是那只豹子就在这个时候看了一眼隐藏镜头的方向，眼神跟现在的秦霄贤很像，胜券在握，悠然自得。

而我成了受惊的鹿，我还无处可逃。

除了有个集体歌舞表演，节目组还让我们每个人都展示一点小才艺，龄龙有赠吾兄，秦霄贤肯定要唱声声慢，张九南说弹吉他给他伴奏，就剩我，绞劲脑汁要想个形式不一样还便于展示的。

我说那我跳个舞吧，挑了Camila Cabello的Havana，回忆着以前学过的几个简单的动作，把这一小段时间抻完，导演说这段可以跟郭老师互动一下，我心领神会，拿给郭老师当定位替身的工作人员当了根钢管，紧贴着他跳起来。

歌词讲什么不清楚，我猜可能是一个旅人在一个夜晚邂逅了一位身姿妙曼的女孩，他看着她跳舞，把她揽进怀中，说我爱你，我要带你回亚特兰大，可是第二天清晨，他却消失得无影无踪，只剩女子留在哈瓦那，唱着伤心的歌。

我边跳边开着小差，却觉得背后焦灼，我心知肚明，有人也在观众席看着我，只是简单地望着我却足够让我心乱如麻。

秦霄贤的邀请于是也显得合理，夜深了，明天还得录影，开车跑回去明天一大早再赶过来不方便。我顺理成章答应他跟我在附近酒店拼个房的要求，假模假式要了个标准间，只是刚进门灯还没开，我就被按在墙上亲吻，他把手放在我的腰上，顺着又摸到我的屁股，而我像被蛊惑了一样，搂着他回吻，身体因兴奋而浑身颤抖，甚至在他脱掉我的红色毛衣的时候我还主动抬了胳膊。

两张床实在是太多余了，他抱着我，让我分腿坐下去。我浑身都是汗，疼痛和快感交织在一起把我捆得密不透风，眼神飘忽地望向旁边的那张床，枕头被子一应俱全，一点褶皱都没有。

想啥呢？他问，然后吻我的唇，贴着我的耳朵说我跳舞好看。我闭着眼睛不好意思看他，单纯听这些都觉得脸颊发烫，搁俩鸡蛋能直接熟了，我克制着不让自己发出声音，却抵不住水声往耳朵里倒灌，一下一下，伴随着下身剧烈的撕裂感让人发疯。意识在慢慢变得模糊，我连矜持都忘了，搂着他脖子喘得厉害，他说彩排那会儿就在想，我要是坐在他大腿上跳舞该是什么样子，现在看到了，果然比穿着衣服跳舞更好看。

我气得眼前发黑，大概率是因为恼羞成怒，但是我不能骂他，那未免太过幼稚。亲霄贤在挑衅我，我不能中招，何九华不爱谈岁数但是我还是记得我比他大了九岁，跟小孩子计较才是最可笑的事情，我只能装聋作哑，我只能沉默。

第二天早上我以为我们都会心照不宣，装得跟没事儿人似的互道早安，背对背穿衣服然后再一起离开，彻底忘记这件事情。他不必对我留情，我也不必顾忌如何处理这段阴差阳错变味的关系。

但我醒来的时候却没看见他的人，只看见床头柜上放着客房服务送来的早餐和牛奶，牛奶还是温的。

卫生间灯亮着，他的烟盒和打火机不见了，我后知后觉想起来，我好像跟他讲过我闻到烟味会咳嗽。

我突然想跑了，跑得越远越好。

下午是正式录制，因为彩蛋安排，何九华来了，挺多本不在名单上的师兄弟都来了，我不必再跟他面面相觑，松了口气。

导演喊我去进行最后一次带妆彩排，我伴着音乐跳舞，尽情摆动身体。距离正式录制没多少时间了，观众开始入场了，底下零零星星已经坐了好些人。

我闭上眼睛，听见哈瓦那的女孩在唱歌，她唱：你为什么不带我走？你看着我的眼神到底是不是真的？我们难道只是萍水相逢？是不是换个人也是一样结局？

可是唱歌的是她，不是我，我问不出口，我只能跳舞。

Havana ooh na na  
Half of my heart is in Havana ooh na na  
He took me back to East Atlanta na na na  
All of my heart is in Havana…

我在沉默而孤独地舞蹈。


End file.
